


The One Where Tad Strange Likes Bread Too Much

by StarlightSystem



Series: TAU drabbles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Ficlet, Gen, Kinda written like a hypothetical but also it's a fic? idk, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/pseuds/StarlightSystem
Summary: Hc that every single one of tad stranges incarnations from the beginning have always had some association with bread and will continue to until the end of the universe
Series: TAU drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The One Where Tad Strange Likes Bread Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous prompt I got (the summary is the prompt).

Makes sense. Tad Strange likes bread. Thomas Strange’s dad is a bread maker.

A preincarnation of Tad Strange likely invented bread, in fact. They saw all the wheat that people were growing and thought, “Hm. I really like the idea of just completely pulverising that shit, throwing fungus at it, setting it on fire, and then lightly spreading jam on it. That’s good to me.”

A reincarnation of Tad is also the one who destroys the concept of bread for good. An association with bread isn’t always a positive one. A demon with a wicked grin and no torso makes a deal with this human. A soul is given in exchange for the briefest of visits to the Mindscape. To a place that their soul has seen in dreams since the beginning. To the Bakery of Platonic Ideals.

Another demon, fluffy haired and bipedal, catches sight of this from afar. Watches this human pluck the very idea of Bread from the oven in which it had been rising for millennia. Smells the blissful loafy aroma, smells the way it’s tainted immediately by being snatched from its home. Feels – not sees – feels deep inside of him the moment when the human takes a bite out of this most basic of sandwich ingredients. Feels it when they take another, and another. Just floats there in horrified paralysis at this unjust violation of worldly affairs.

Alcor watches the human close their mouth around the last bit of Bread just as the other demon closes their mouth around the human’s soul. With a crunch, it’s all gone. Forever.

When Tad’s soul does finally incarnate again a thousand years later, they can’t help but feel like there’s something dreadfully missing from their life. That feeling follows them for the rest of time.

Coda. An r!Tad summons Alcor. They ask him if he knows of a good starch to put cream-cheese and pickles between. Alcor tears up and tessers away without a word. He knows, he’s the only one who knows, and he can never have it again.


End file.
